


Boys Night Out

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A boys night out with some old friends...





	Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Boys Night Out**

**by: Evelyn**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** It's a Boys Night Out.  
**Spoiler:** Through Season Five  
**Author's Note:** Many thanks, as always, to Shelley. Without her insight and faith, many of us would have lost heart a couple of years ago; without her beta, I wouldn't write these stories. In this tale, I'm just skipping ahead a little. Josh and Donna are already together. I've got faith that Mr. Wells will catch up with me shortly! 

“Do you have a few minutes for an old college roommate?” 

Josh Lyman looked up from the pile of papers that littered his desk and grinned at the sight of Congressman Chris Wick leaning against the doorframe of his office. “Hey, how are you? What are you doing here?” 

“The President just signed the comprehensive education package and invited the sponsors.” The Democratic Representative from Pennsylvania's fourth Congressional district folded his tall, athletic body into the chair, then asked, “Where's Donna? I have the list of donors she requested. ” 

“I haven't seen her all day. She's been at OEOB in meetings,” Josh explained. “Wasn't there a skinny kid at her desk?” 

“Nope, I just waltzed right in here,” Chris laughed. 

“Damn intern,” Josh shook his head. “Supposed to be covering the phones and doing some filing.” 

“That Senator Pierce's nephew?” 

“Yep,” Josh sighed. “We've been babysitting him for months.” 

“Remember when we were interns on the Hill?” Chris snorted. 

“Oh God, please tell me that we were more conscientious than this kid,” Josh pleaded. 

“Well you certainly were. I, on the other hand…” 

“Don't remind me,” Josh chortled. “I dragged your sorry ass back to the apartment so many nights from that club on sixth and New York.” 

The two old friends shared a laugh. “It's good to see you, Josh. I haven't seen or heard from you in months,” Wick complained good-naturedly. 

“Yeah, you know, it's been kinda busy.” Josh waved his hand in silent explanation, then added with a smile, “Besides you haven't strayed off the reservation in a long time so there's been no need to, you know, smack you around.” 

“Getting my butt kicked by our President in a game of chess was a sobering lesson,” Chris chortled. Looking over his old friend, he saw a more relaxed Josh Lyman than he'd seen in years. The Congressman leaned forward and whispered, “so the rumors are true I see.” 

“What rumors?” Josh reddened and quickly looked down at the folders on his desk. 

“Come on. You can't fool the guy who saw you the night you finally did the horizontal mambo for the first time, who was that with - oh yeah, Bonnie McCarthy. Boy, was she a long drink of…” 

Josh grinned and put up his hand to stop his old friend. 

“So you and Donna finally went public, huh?” 

“Yeah, we've been together for about 3 weeks.” 

“Is that the official story?” Chris snickered. 

“What do you mean by that?” the Deputy Chief of Staff sputtered. 

“Calm down,” Wick said genially. “I'm just saying that according to an unnamed feminist leader in this town…” 

“And you believe her? You, of all people, ought to know…” 

“Oh yeah, I do most certainly know,” Chris agreed. “But no kidding, it's only been three weeks? Because the story I heard…” 

“Swear to God,” Josh said firmly. 

“God you really are slow on the uptake. Even with Bonnie McCarthy, it took her showing up at our door carrying a six-pack and wearing nothing but…” Wick said, shaking his head. 

“I remember, I remember…” Josh blushed. “What can I tell you? I'm not always the sharpest tool in the box when it comes to women. As witnessed by my unfortunate entanglement with the ex-girlfriend of my old college roommate. Seems I didn't have the good sense to learn from your experience.” 

“Well she's a bitch on wheels, but you gotta admit that she more than makes up for it in…” 

“Not worth it,” Josh answered promptly. “You're not starting up with her, are you?” 

“Nah,” Chris dismissed the question. “I mean, you know how it goes,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. “A warm body on a cold night.” 

“Careful,” Josh warned. 

"Don't worry about me. Unlike some folks, I make my intentions clear from the start.” Chris sat back in his chair. “So Donna's controlling your life in the office and out, now? I guess that means I shouldn't tell you about tonight's activities. No way on earth Donna would permit it. It involves wine, women, and song.” 

Josh scowled. “Don't be ridiculous. I can go where I want, when I want. Besides Donna's not like that.” 

Chris laughed. “Jesse Mitchum is in town. Called me up and wanted to know if the three of us could meet for dinner, drinks, catch up on old times. Maybe shoot some pool, hit some clubs, flirt with good-looking women, you know the drill…or at least you used to….” the Congressman's voice trailed off. 

“Jesse wants to go out and hit on women? What happened to Sarah?” Josh asked. 

“I believe she has gone the way of most first wives, that is to say, she, with a good chunk of Jesse's fortune, has parted from our old college chum. Of course, he already had someone on hand to help ease the pain, which of course explains the divorce in the first place.” 

“I hadn't heard,” Josh said softly. “I always liked Sarah.” 

“Yeah, well, you liked Marcia too,” Chris said, referring to his own ex-wife. 

“She was a classy lady,” Josh murmured. 

“Um, could you remember please who held your head out of the toilet the night after you and Bonnie did the deed and you drank 12 beers in celebration, chanting, if I remember correctly, `Who's da man'?” 

“I continue to be in your debt. What time are we meeting? Not that I'm interested in the hitting on women part,” Josh chuckled. 

“You sure you don't have to check with Donna?” Chris asked. “I don't want to get in trouble with her. Everybody on the Hill knows she's the power behind the throne, and that was before you got her in your bed.” 

“It's fine, fine,' Josh insisted, not sure why he was uncomfortable. He and Chris had always kidded around about their conquests. 

“Okay, then I'll see you at Wilson's at 8:30.” Chris stood. 

“Sure, see you then. You think it'll be a late night,” Josh asked. 

“Since when do you worry about what time the bar closes?” Chris laughed. 

“Nothing, I just have…have an early meeting, that's all. Hell, I've done some of my best negotiating after a night of…” 

“Wine, women, and song,” Chris finished and with a wave, left the office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Hi, I'm back.” Donna announced, breezing into Josh's office. The room was dark except for the glow from the desk lamp. 

“Hey, how did things go?” 

“No problems except the meeting ran forever. I then stopped by Baldwin's office and asked for the details on the markup of NASA's new budget. I think you'll be happy. Then I ran into Will Bailey.” 

“What's up with Bingo Bob?” Josh asked with a smirk. 

“Will says the Vice President is going to be chairing a new environmental taskforce on cleaning up the Delaware Watershed. He asked for recommendations for the taskforce. Okay if I suggested Tom Landis? I was pretty sure that you'd think he was a good choice. Landis could use the exposure given his vulnerabilities in the next election. He's such a good guy. I know he's a Republican, but you'd want the committee to be bi-partisan in any case, right? I can call Will back if you have someone else.” 

“No, that's just who I would have come up with.” 

Donna grinned and instinctively, Josh grinned back. He was proud of Donna's political instincts, but he was pretty sure that the reason for his smile was more complicated than that. He was just glad to see her. She'd been gone before he got up that morning, the first time in 3 weeks they hadn't woken up slowly together. But her meetings had started early and she'd wanted to go to the office first to line up things for the day. 

“I'm hungry. You want to eat Chinese tonight?” Donna asked as she sorted through Josh's outbox. 

“Oh, um, listen about that,” Josh began tentatively. “I've made other plans.” 

“Oh, sure,” Donna said quickly. “I didn't mean to imply…” 

“Chris Wick stopped by. He said Jesse Mitchum is in town. We're going out for dinner and drinks.” 

“That sounds like fun,” Donna smiled. She picked up the folders and started out the door. 

“You don't mind, right? I mean we've been together every night for weeks. We could probably use a break.” 

“No problem,” Donna answered as she headed for her desk. 

Josh quickly followed right on her heels. “You're not angry, right?” 

“No, of course not,” Donna said calmly. 

“Right,” Josh said. “If you had something you wanted to do…” 

“It's okay, Josh. I've got laundry to catch up on.” 

“I mean Chris joked that he didn't want to get on your bad side,” Josh continued. “Worried that he should have checked with you for permission.” 

“Chris is an idiot,” Donna chuckled. “But you already know that.” 

“Well yeah, but he's one of my oldest friends,” Josh said promptly. “And I haven't seen Jesse in almost a year. I didn't even know that Sarah had left him.” 

“They broke up?” Donna asked. “God, that sucks. They've got young kids. Remember when we saw them during the campaign swing in Cincinnati? I wonder what went wrong.” 

Josh avoided her eyes and motioned to his office. “So I'm just gonna get my stuff.” 

“Sure,” Donna murmured. 

When he came back to her cubicle, with his coat on and backpack slung over his shoulder, Donna was busy summarizing her notes from the meeting. 

“So why don't you take off since I'm leaving?” 

“I will in a few minutes. I just want to get this down while it's still fresh.” 

“You'll be okay getting home?” 

“Sure.” Donna looked up and smiled. 

“Well, um, night,” Josh said uncertainly, feeling like he was missing something. 

“Night. See you tomorrow.” 

“I don't know when I'll get home. You know we'll be catching up and it's probably gonna be late so I…I won't call.” 

“Okay. Don't forget you have a breakfast meeting with Marlowe. 7:30 at the Hilton.” 

Josh waved in acknowledgment as he set off down the hall, and Donna turned back to her notes. 

Within moments, the Deputy Chief of Staff was back at her doorway. “If you wait until tomorrow, you can do the laundry on my machines rather than schlep the stuff to the laundromat,” Josh pointed out. 

Donna looked up in surprise and laughed. “Josh, I had clean underwear before we started dating and I can handle my dirty clothes with or without your machines. But thanks for the offer. You better get going.” 

“But I like when you do your laundry at my place,” he said in a low voice. He looked up and down the hall to make sure that noone was within listening range. “Remember last week when you decided that it made sense to wash all your underwear even the ones you were wearing…and told me to add mine.” 

Donna blushed and checked around as well. “I don't think your machines can handle another session like that,” she whispered. “Don't you have a college reunion to go to?” 

“I'm just saying you should wait to do your laundry,” Josh urged and set off down the hall. 

Donna laughed softly and went back to her notes. She'd barely read a line when a shadow crossed her page. 

“Aren't you gonna warn me about drinking too much?” Josh demanded. 

“Should I warn you? Were you planning on getting drunk?” 

“Well no, but you usually have some advice. Not that I need it. I'm a grown man and can hold my liquor with the best of them,” Josh insisted. 

“O…kay, well we all know how accurate that is,” Donna said with a straight face. 

“Well I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

“Right,” Donna said. 

Just as he was about to suggest that Donna step in his office for a moment, with plans to kiss her goodbye, Margaret came down the hall. 

“Donna, can you help me out with the arrangements for tomorrow's visit by the Chinese Prime Minister?” the red-haired assistant asked. “Hi, Josh. You cutting out early?” 

“Um, yeah.” Josh stood there awkwardly for a moment, and when Margaret began to explain what she needed Donna to do, he hitched his backpack higher and waved goodbye. 

“Sure,” he heard Donna answer. 

He finally figured out what was wrong. It was the first day in 21 that he hadn't kissed Donnatella Moss. No big deal, he shrugged. It wasn't like he hadn't gone five years without doing just that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It took Josh a second to recognize the tune. The noise from the crowded bar muffled the subtle jazz being played by a pianist in the far corner of the room. It was “Stormy Weather” and he smiled as he remembered that he and Donna had listened to Lena Horne's rendition just two nights earlier. They'd been stretched out on the sofa, Donna laying half on top of him, his arm firmly around her waist. They lay there for a couple of hours, each reading a book, soft jazz playing in the background. 

He glanced down the long, gleaming mahogany bar, didn't see either Chris or Jesse, then surveyed the room. It was filled with the best and brightest of Washington's singles, jockeying for love and power, often at the same time. The last time he'd been at Wilson's was with Amy. It was one of her favorite nightspots and he quickly scanned the area in fear that she was there. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see her. 

He finally spotted his friends at a table in the center of the room and weaved his way through the crowd, stopping occasionally to greet friends, acquaintances, and rising political stars or wannabes. 

“Josh.” Jesse Mitchum, a short, plump anesthesiologist from Cincinnati, pushed back his chair, stood and grabbed his old college friend in a bear hug. “It's been way too long.” 

“Damn right,” Josh laughed, pounding his old buddy on the back. He sat down at the table and signaled for a waitress. 

“I'll have a tanq and tonic,” he asked, then gestured to his friends. “What about you guys?” 

“I'll take another scotch, neat,” Mitchum requested. 

“Make mine on the rocks,” Wick added. 

The trio chatted amiably about sports and politics until the drinks arrived and they settled back in their chairs. 

“Jess, I was sorry to hear about you and Sarah,” Josh offered. “How are the kids?” 

The doctor looked grim and took a healthy slug of his drink. “Not so good. They're pretty pissed at me.” 

“Maybe you and Sarah could…” 

“Nah. Look I'll be honest. I'm upset that my kids are having a hard time, but I was suffocating, Josh. You wouldn't know what it's like, but Chris understands.” 

The Congressman nodded in agreement. 

“I don't get it,” Josh began. “You and Sarah have been together since sophomore year. I thought for sure you were keepers.” 

“Josh, you don't know what it's like to wake up one morning and find that you're forty years old and only been with one woman your whole life,” he sighed. 

“Even if the woman was someone like Sarah?” Josh countered. 

“Said by the man who's never been married. Until three weeks ago, you were the anti-Jesse,” Chris snorted. “Is this thing with Donna more than what I've heard.” 

“Who are you listening to?' Josh asked. 

“You know exactly who I'm listening to,” Chris laughed. 

“I thought you knew me better than that,” Josh argued. 

“That's not exactly a convincing argument,” Jesse said with a smile, “Donna's a gem, but Josh, come on, you've been a player for years.” 

“It's not all it's cracked up to be,” Josh said earnestly, taking another sip of his drink. 

“I intend to find out for myself,” Jesse said firmly. Spotting two attractive women at the bar, he downed the last of his Scotch and announced, “I'm going to get a refill. You guys need anything?” 

Chris followed his friend's eyes and laughed. “Nah, I'm good, but don't forget we've got reservations at Morton's in about an hour.” 

“You could always start without me,” Jesse said with determination as he headed off to the bar. 

“Is he crazy or what?” Josh demanded as soon as his friend was out of earshot. “What the hell is he doing?” 

“Having fun,” Chris answered. 

“And his wife and kids be damned?” 

“Josh, I realize you've recently volunteered to be the poster boy for meaningful relationships, but could you lighten up a little?” Chris laughed. 

“He's making a big mistake,” Josh insisted. 

“Don't you remember the thrill of the chase?” Chris answered. “Let the poor guy have some fun.” 

The men looked over at the bar and saw Jesse was now in deep conversation with one of the two women, her friend having moved further down the bar. 

“Sure, sorry.” Josh said, looking embarrassed. “So what have you been up to?” 

“I'm actually been seeing some numbers on the governor's race in 2006 that have me interested.” 

“I was gonna call you about that,” Josh said enthusiastically. And for the next 20 minutes, the two men discussed strategy. They were still debating the strength of a recent DNC survey when Jesse returned to the table and slid into his seat. 

“I think she has the IQ of toast,” the doctor announced, his words slurring a little. 

“You were expecting Madam Curie?” Josh laughed. 

“Nah, but she didn't know `Heart of Glass', and thought Blondie was a comic strip,” Jesse whined. 

“Down boy,” Chris patted his friend's hand. “You're showing your age.” 

“How could she not know Deborah Harry? She's soooo hot,” Jesse answered. 

“Um, 20 years ago,” Chris snorted. 

“No, there's something ageless about her,” Josh interjected. 

“Please, have either of you moved beyond the 80s,” Chris insisted. 

“Are you kidding?” Josh exclaimed. “I haven't moved out of the 70s. Next month Donna and I are flying to Florida to catch some spring training and a Doobie Brothers concert.” 

“And the party guy steps up to the plate,” Chris mocked. 

“Donna was the first woman I've ever met who knew all the cuts on the Doobie Brothers first album.” 

“Why on earth would she know that?” Jesse demanded, exchanging glances with Chris.. 

“Because she's a fan of the music,” Josh explained seriously. “She's got the most eclectic taste in music of anyone I've ever met. She burns her own CDs and I swear to God the last one included Chrissie Hynde, The Cruel Shoes, Martina McBride, and Daniel Barenboim.” 

“And she's a Mets fan?” 

“A Cubs fan, if you can believe it,” Josh snorted. 

“There are other teams,” Jesse insisted. “You act like the Cincinnati Reds don't exist” 

“Might be better if they didn't,” Josh retorted. 

“The Pirates are coming back, I'm telling you,” Chris interjected. 

“Yeah and the Beatles are planning a reunion,” Jesse countered. 

“Um, Jess, most of the Beatles are dead,” Josh offered with a smile. 

“Can I get you anything else?” a blonde cocktail waitress, in a tight v-neck sweater, interrupted the argument. 

Jesse snapped to attention as the waitress bent over to pick up the glasses and her best assets were at his eye level. 

“No, nothing,” Josh said quickly, throwing down some bills on the tray. “Keep the change.” 

The doctor followed the waitress as she sashayed across the room. 

“Down boy,” Chris warned, reaching over to grab the doctor's arm. “It's still early and we've got miles to go before we sleep.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There were two Senators, four Congressmen, and a Supreme Court judge dining at Morton's that night. It took Josh and Chris ten minutes to get to their table because of the `meet and greet' demands of the trendy restaurant. Jesse was already seated and nursing another Scotch when the politicos were finally settled. 

A waiter was instantly at their side, asking for drink orders. 

“Scotch on the rocks,” Chris answered. 

“Ginger ale,” Josh requested. 

Chris arched an eyebrow at his old friend. 

“I've got an early meeting in the morning and need a clear head,” Josh explained. 

“Have the aliens landed in the Rose Garden and abducted the Deputy Chief of Staff? Lord, Josh, you've gotten old on me,” Chris chuckled. 

“I like ginger ale,” Josh muttered and studied his menu intently. 

The trio ordered crabcakes for appetizers and porterhouse steaks, well done for the DCOS, for main courses. The doctor in the group suggested some salad as a counterbalance, but was quickly vetoed by the other two chums. Mushrooms, hash browns, and onions were substituted. A fine California Merlot was enjoyed by all three. 

It was when they were almost finished their steaks and were still arguing about the Harvard-Yale game of 1978, that Jesse suddenly looked at his watch. “What time do you have?” he demanded. 

“It's almost 11:30,” Chris said. “Why?” 

“They should just be getting home,” the doctor announced jumping to his feet. 

“Who?” Josh asked. 

“Sarah and the boys. It's the opening game of the season. Ben's playing center for the high school hockey team. Only freshman who made varsity,” he boasted. “I'll be right back. I want to call home and find out what happened.” 

Mitchum headed for the restaurant's entryway to use his cellphone. 

“What do you think of Linda Myers?” Chris asked, spearing the last mushroom on the platter. 

“She's smart but I don't think she's got the people skills for the run,” Josh mumbled, scooping up the remnants of the hash browns with his fingers. ”I think Stanton will get the nod.” 

“No, you idiot, I meant for Jesse.” Chris rolled his eyes. “I hear Linda split from that guy she was seeing last year. I bet she's looking for…” 

“Are you out of your mind?” Noticing that he'd drawn the attention of several nearby diners, Josh lowered his voice and hissed, “You're playing matchmaker for Jesse? This is the guy who just dropped everything to go check on his kid's hockey game.” 

“The poor guy needs help. He's trying to pick up women using old 80s bands as a come-on,” Chris said patiently. 

“And I think we should be convincing him to get down on his hands and knees and crawl back to Cincinnati to beg Sarah to take him back,' Josh said fiercely. “And even then he's probably got an uphill battle. He doesn't need a date, he needs a marriage counselor.” 

“For crying out loud, Josh, the guy wants to live a little. Not everybody wants to be in a neat little twosome. Hell, I'm not convinced that in another three weeks, you won't be back to the Josh Lyman I've known for 20 years. The guy who isn't looking to pair off on Noah's Ark,” Chris snapped. 

“God, I hope not,” Josh said firmly, glaring at his old friend. 

“Hey listen to this,” Jesse suddenly reappeared. Unaware of the tension that blanketed the table, he quickly recounted the hockey exploits of his oldest son, which included two assists, no goals, but no broken bones or missing teeth either. “Sarah says that Ben body-checked two guys who outweighed him by 20 pounds.” 

“What do you say we toast Ben Mitchum, the next Gordie Howe” Josh suggested reaching for his wineglass. 

“To Ben,” the doctor beamed and all three clicked glasses. 

“Will there be anything else,” the waiter asked. 

“Nah, just the check,” Chris said. “Let's head over to Blues Alley for some drinks.” 

“Sounds great,” Jesse said quickly. “This one's on me,” he added, grabbing the bill. 

“I'm gonna beg off,” Josh said quietly, not looking at Chris. “I've got an early meeting and…” 

“You sure?” Jesse pushed. “Maybe just one for the road?” 

Josh waved him off. “Sorry.” 

“Got a curfew Josh?” Chris snickered. 

“Curfew?” Jesse asked, confused. 

“No, just an important meeting,” Josh said coldly. 

Jesse glanced from one friend to the other, not sure what exactly was going on. 

“How long are you going to be in town?” Josh asked. 

“The NIH conference runs through Thursday.” 

“Think you could get over to the White House and grab a quick lunch? I'm sure Donna would love to see you.” 

Jesse pulled out his Blackberry. “How's Wednesday? It's a half-day session.” 

“I'll get Donna to make time,” Josh said firmly. “You want to join us, Chris?” 

Chris hesitated. “I'll have to let you know.” 

Josh nodded, then stood and offered his farewells, with the promise to see Jesse in a couple of days.. He stopped at three tables on his way to the exit and glanced at his watch. It was close to midnight. Was it too late? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Please leave a message after the beep.” 

“Hi, it's me. Just finished dinner and thought…but you're not there. Maybe you're doing laundry? I'll check back later.” 

Josh snapped closed his cell phone and stepped out in the street to hail a cab. He flipped open the phone again and hit speed dial 2, her cell phone. 

“This is Donna Moss. Please leave a message after the beep.” 

“It's me. Tried you at home, but you're not there. Where are you? Um, I'm heading home now. Call me.” 

Frustrated, he shoved the phone in his pocket. He debated what address to give when at last he climbed into a cab, but finally gave his own. 

As the car headed up Connecticut Avenue, Josh had an idea of where she might be. He flipped open his phone and hit speed dial 3. 

“This is the office of Josh Lyman. Please…” 

So she wasn't at the office. He snapped the phone closed again, then considered another possibility, and this time, hit speed dial 8. 

“McGarry.” 

“Leo?” 

“Yes. Josh? What do you want?” the Chief of Staff grumbled. 

“I was…was calling Margaret. I thought she'd answer your phone.” 

“She went home hours ago. What do you need?” 

Josh could hear the impatience in his boss' voice. “Nothing. I'll…I'll check with her tomorrow. Night, Leo.” 

Disappointed, Josh settled back against the back seat and wondered where else he might check. He was still considering the options when the cab drew up in front of his own apartment house. 

Suddenly he had another thought and with a grin on his face, paid the driver and topped it off with a handsome tip. 

He took the steps two-at-a-time and raced down the hall to his own front door. He fumbled with the lock, but at last burst into his entry foyer. 

The light on the side table was lit, but that was on a timer, set to come on at 7:30 every night. Josh dropped his backpack on the floor and knew instinctively that the apartment was empty. But hope springs eternal, so he moved into the kitchen to check the closet that housed the washer and dryer to see if she'd been there. A quick touch on the cold metal and he realized that they were unused. 

He went back to the living room. The blinking answering machine yielded another hopeful smile. There were two messages. 

“Joshua.” 

It was his mother, reminding him of his Aunt's birthday on Friday. He'd already sent a gift, thanks to Donna and her post-it note catalogues. 

“Hey Josh, Donna, sorry I missed you.” Sam's voice brought a grin, but a lingering disappointment. “I spoke to CJ this afternoon and she said that the President's LA trip may be postponed. Why don't the two of you come out for the weekend anyway. It's been way too long since I've seen you and there's actual sun out here. Give me a call.” 

Josh slumped down on the couch. She wasn't home, she wasn't at the office, and she wasn't, damn it, in his apartment. He hit the first number on his speed dial once again and heard the same message. 

“Donna, guess you're not home. I'm…I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning…um, after the breakfast meeting. Night.” 

Bed offered no comfort. His cleaning lady had been there that day and put on fresh sheets. Now the bed didn't even offer her sweet, familiar smell. He moved to the center of the bed, the spot he'd always slept in until three weeks earlier. But now it felt like he was lying in a huge sea without an anchor. 

“Stupid,” he muttered. He sat up and reached for the remote. The pickings were slim. He surfed through Kilborn, O'Brien, Kimmel, and a rerun of King. Caught an ad for the Twilight Zone, but it wouldn't be on for another hour. C-Span was replaying the house vote on the trade bill. They'd won handily. 

He turned off the TV and moved closer to the right-hand side of the bed, his side. His book, `Voyager's Grand Tour', was on the nightstand; hers, the newest Anne Tyler, was on top of his. She wouldn't be able to read her book before going to sleep - or read him any paragraphs that enchanted her. After a half hour of reading the same page, he clicked off the light. Tired but restless. 

It took another 20 minutes of tossing and turning for the Deputy Chief of Staff to make a decision. Before leaving the apartment, he went back into the bedroom. She shouldn't have to wait for the next chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He should have been happy that she had thrown the deadbolt lock and had the door chain in place. He was always bugging her about being more careful. 

“Donna,” he whispered through the gap created by the links in the small security chain. “Donna,” he said a little more forcefully. 

His calls were met by silence. 

He pulled out his cell phone and once again hit the speed dial. 

“Hello?” A sleepy voice picked up after one ring. 

“Donna?” 

“Josh?” Her slow, low voice revealed that she was barely awake. 

“You've got the door chain on.” 

“Huh?” 

“I can't get in. You've got the chain on the door.” 

There was no response and he wondered if she'd gone back to sleep. Then a muffled, “Where are you?” 

“Outside your apartment.” 

He could hear footsteps padding quickly down the hallway from her bedroom. She pushed the door closed and unhooked the chain. Finally, there stood a tousled-haired Donna, wearing one of his old Harvard t-shirts and a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms. 

“Are you alright?” she murmured, pulling him into the darkened apartment. He could hear her fumbling with the lamp on the end table by the couch and when it was lit, he was struck by the golden glints from her hair, the shine of her pale skin, her pink cheeks, and rosy lips. 

“What's the matter?” she asked again, and this time the urgency in her voice pierced his consciousness. 

“I'm fine, fine,” Josh said quickly. “Did I wake you?” 

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind, and maybe he had. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Nothing, really.” 

“Josh,” she pushed. Her single arched eyebrow a silent demand for a better explanation. 

“Why didn't you call me back?” 

She looked confused. “Your message said you were going to bed.” 

“Where were you?” The question was simple, but his voice betrayed his concern and frustration. 

She hesitated, and his stomach clenched. Where had she been and what had she been doing? 

She stared at him for a moment and then stepped closer. Unexpectedly he found himself relaxing as he inhaled the sweet familiar scents, vanilla and lilac, the moisturizing cream she faithfully rubbed into her skin every night and the shampoo she used each morning. 

Her breath tickled his neck as she slowly unbuttoned his coat and slid it off his shoulders. Then with a gentle touch she pushed him down on the couch and sat on his lap. She brushed his hair off his brow, then ran her hand lightly down his cheek. 

“What's going on?” she said quietly, locking eyes with him. 

He shifted his gaze, but she turned his face gently back and looked directly into his soul. 

“Jesse cheated on Sarah,” he murmured. 

“I guessed.” 

“Why?” Josh asked in surprise. 

“Because you avoided my eyes when I asked you what happened. You don't have much of a poker face,” she said with a small smile. 

“Chris is trying to fix him up with Linda Myers.” 

Donna made a face. 

“That's what I said, so to speak,” Josh laughed quietly. “I told Chris that Jesse needed to crawl back to Sarah, stand in the snow barefoot, grovel, do whatever it takes to gain her forgiveness.” 

“And what did Chris have to say to that?” 

He shrugged. “Chris is an idiot.” 

He slid his hands under her t-shirt, skimming her warm, smooth skin, then drew her close. 

“How come you could sleep?” he murmured. 

She pulled back. “Huh?” 

He pulled her close again, nuzzling her neck. “Didn't the bed seem empty?” 

Her deep laughter rumbled against him. “Three green apple margaritas.” 

This time it was his turn. “What?” 

She kissed his neck, then the sweet spot under his ear. “I went out to dinner with CJ and Carol. That Mexican place on M Street. I had two margaritas there, shared some sangria, then went back to CJ's. She wanted to try out that blender we gave her for her birthday. She made another round of margaritas.” 

”So you were drunk?” he laughed. 

“Nah,” she said saucily. “Unlike some people, I can hold my liquor.” 

“Yeah right,” Josh snorted. “No wonder you didn't hear me call you when I was in the hall.” 

“I hear you now,” she whispered in his ear. 

“You know what we didn't do yesterday?” he asked huskily. 

“This?” and her lips brushed his. 

“You remembered,” he smiled, then kissed her again. At first, it was tentative, then he deepened it, until they finally broke apart, breathless. He rested his forehead against hers. 

“Come on,” she said, slipping off his lap and extending her hand. He followed her down the darkened hallway to her bedroom. 

“Joshua,” she purred. 

“Hmmm,” he was trailing light kisses down her neck, unwilling to break the connection for even a second. 

“I'm going to have do laundry tonight. Is that okay?” 

The End 


End file.
